One of a kind Romeo
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: is Duo a true romeo? will he stand up for his love? find out in.
1. Poor Duo

One of a kind Romeo  
Chapter one  
  
  
" O, Romeo Romeo, where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou will not, be but sworm my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Minako said in a dramatic Juliet like voice.  
" Hey, Babe down, here, hey let's cut to the kissing seen and make out," Duo said as he climbed up onto the fake balcony and bent Minako down to kiss her.  
" Duoooooo!" Taiki said. Just then the bell rang.  
" Well, see you tomorrow Duo," Minako said as she blew a kiss and waved good-bye.  
" Well done Duo," Quatre said, walking over patting Duo on the back.  
" She wants me Quatre, I've got this feeling down inside." Dou said as watched the blonde hair goddess float out into the hallway.  
" No girl wants you Duo," Quatre said after he thought about it for a minute.  
" Hey you don't have to diss me man," Duo said as he slumped out of the room, Quatre walking beside him.  
" Duo! Quatre! Look look look!" Usagi said as she ran over to the two men.  
" What did your boobs grow bigger," Duo asked pevertedly. Just then behind him came a bump on the head by a katana.  
" No, Maxwell she got an A on her test." Wufei said he had been there ever since the two had walked out of the auditorium.  
" Morning Quatre, Wufei, Duo," Rei said as she walked up to the four.  
" Good morning Rei," Quatre said politely.  
" Onna," Wufei said, plainly turning his back away from her opening his locker.  
" Hey look, Makoto and Trowa," Usagi said, " They're so cute.  
" Hello," Makoto said as the two of them walked up am in arm.  
".................Hi" Trowa said.  
" Oh he's sooo cute." Makoto squealed after he said that.  
" So how long has it been now?" Rei asked.  
" Three weeks," Makoto said.  
" Wow that's long for Trowa," Duo said finally getting up from the knock on his head he received from Wufei.  
" Yeah I'll sure say that," Minako said as she walked over to the group.  
" Have you all studied for the quiz?" Ami said walking up with Hiiro, although she had just been helping him with school nothing romantic," Hiiro here has, he's getting really good at the math problems."  
" I just took it and look," Usagi said holding her test up to Ami's face.  
" Whoa! Good for you!" They all said as they looked at her test.  
"................" Trowa and Hiiro just stood there.  
" Well is that how you treat you girl friend?" Usagi whined.  
".................Gomen." Hiiro said solemnly.  
" Well let's all go ea lunch together," Makoto to said," I made a big feast in honor of my anniversary with Trowa." makoto said proud of her self. Just then they heard a scream coming for the out side.  
" Huh? Yeah!" The five girls said in unison.  
" Moon Eternal, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Crystal power make up!" The five girls shouted. As the five transformed all the guys raced to the boy's bathroom and opened the trap Door, which took them to where their gundums were.  
" Let's do it!" The ten all said at the same time.  
" Hey you we shall not let you attack helpless people during my favorite time of the day lunch, as warrior of love and justice I shall destroy you, in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Usagi said.  
" Us too," everyone else said.  
" Jupiter.... Oak Evolution!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jupiter screamed.  
" Venus love and beauty shock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Venus shouted.  
" Mercury aqua rhapsody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mercury shouted out loud.  
" Mars, flame, sniper!!!!!!!!!" Mars screamed as she shot the bad guy.  
" Silver honey moon therapy kissssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1" Moon said as all their attacks combined the bad guy was destroyed.  
" Yeah we did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " They all screamed.  
~~~After the battle~~~  
  
" I wonder where the new enemy came from?" Usagi said. After she said that she looked up tot he sky.  
: Ping! the sun shined .brightly.  



	2. Lip stick!

One of a kind Romeo  
chapter two  
  
" Do we have any clues, Luna?" Rei asked, the ten of them were stting in her temple around the square wooden table.  
" No, nothing at all only that the being as not human," Luna answered.  
" Well, then let's forget about it, it's nothing to worry about really," Duo said sitting up from laying down.  
" Maxwell, maxwell, maxwell!!!!!!!!" Wufei said as he hit the braided boy with his katana." iT IS TOO SOMTHING TO WORRY ABOUT,"  
" Ok ok ok just don't hit me again!" Duo said as he laid back down. " you but i still think it's not that big of a deal,"  
everyone else then gave him evil glares.  
" Um i forgot i have some homework i have to duo bye!" Duo said as he got up grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.As he walked down the side walk he saw a lovely lady. Well at least he thought so.  
" Hey babe why don't you turn around and gie some sugar to the love machiene?" Duo said over the shoulder of the girlish figure.  
" Why not.........." A Cross dreasser turned around and puckered up his lips.  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! you're a m-m-m-m-m-man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo sreamed backing up into the wall and sliding down. He then slipped away and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, with the cross dresser hot on his tail.  
" somebody help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Duo screamed heading back to the temple.  
" My word who was that screaming, it sounded like duo," Quatre said .  
" I t is Duo," Minako said sticking her head out the window.  
" Helop me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed with tears flying out of his eyes, as he ran around and climbed up into a tree.  
" Come down hre to poppa i know how to be a real man, or a woman." The cross dresseeer said climbing up after him. The tree then got too much weight on it and bent over to the door where the Nine other people were watching.  
" Evil spirits begone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei said, throwing one of her things that she throws. Just then the cross dreasser turned into a yoma.  
" Sailor Woman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," it screame. The five senshi then nodded and Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre all ran back to school into the trpa door in the boys bathroom.  
" Moon Eternal Crystal power, Mercury Crystal power, Mars Crystal Power, Jupiter, Crystal Power, Venuse crystal power, Make up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
" Let Do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone.  
" Duo was too afriad to notice that there were girls transforming in front of him and hafl the time they were naked.  
"In the name of the solar syatem we shall punish you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." They all screamed.  
" Try on my new shade of lipstick, girls!!!!!!!!!!!!11," said the youma. 


	3. Pink............

One of a kind Romeo  
chapter three  
  
  
" Ahhhhhh!" Screamed the Five senshi, as they ran from the flying razor sharp Lipstick.  
" I like make-up but not this kind," Minako said." Venus......Love and Beauty Shock!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The Youma's lipstik then dissapered.  
" Yeah go venus!" Makoto said.  
" You, you you ruiend my lipstick!!!!!" The youma cried," you shall pay!" The youma then took out more lip stick.  
" Stop right now or your friend here will get lip stick put on his face," The youma screamed.  
" No not the lipstick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed," It will clash with my outfit!"   
" Don't worry Duo we've got you covered." said Eternal Sailor Moon," Silver Honey moon Therapy Kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
As sailor moon did this the youma then disapered.  
" Oh thank-you Sailor Moon, you saved my life i couldn't bear to wear that horrid pink lipstick." Duo said.  
" You're welcome," Usagi said with a big grin.  
The five girls then quickly hid beind the corner and quickly de-transformed. Then came back to help Duo. Then the Other Four guys got there with their gundums.  
" Ok where is this weak thing?" Wufei cried.  
" Oh it's gone," Usaigi said.  
" Yeah Wufei, you should have been here,Minako was great she's like, Venus Love and Beauuty shock, and then Usagi was like Silver Moon Therapy Kisss," Duo said as he put on and took off his costumes and made his voice higher took look and sound like Minako and Usaigi.. Everyone else just laughed.  
" What whats so funny?" Duo asked.  
" You," Minako said.  
" Why thank-you," Duo said. 


	4. Update

For All of my fics, chapter whatever.  
  
  
  
Hey there to all my fans. From what i read I have about seven. Anyway. If there was a story of mine that you absolutely loved or just watned to see how it would turn out. Let me know. Ill continue it on my new account. If youd like to read my new or old stuff check out my accounts. I actually have I think three. Im not sure.   
  
Writer by the Sea,  
Gemini_Writer  
Gemini_Gator22  
  
  
So If there is any story of mine that you would like to see continued just say the word and I will try my best.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Gemini*~ 


End file.
